Pinich
is the best friend of Tekka. Appearance Pinich's hair resembles the style of his master Vegeta, though his spikes are more pronounced and his widow's peak less pronounced. His martial arts uniform consists of a blue outfit similar to Mr. Satan's, along with a white cape. He has orange armbands and boots, a red band tied to his left arm, while his Saiyan tail flows freely. Personality Pinich has a "battle ready" attitude. He is friendly to Tekka, respectful to others, but he resorts to unspeakable tactics in a rough spot. An example is willingly, though hesitantly, fusing with both Cell and Frieza. Background Pinich and Tekka (the main protagonist of Dragon Ball Fusions) summon Shenron to create the strongest tournament in the world. The result is the creation of the Timespace Rift and the Timespace Tournament, where fighters from various eras and timelines compete. Biography After gathering all the seven Dragon Balls, Pinich and Tekka wish to create the ultimate tournament, to determine the strongest warrior from all the times. Shenron realizes their wish, and sends them both to a mixed-up world of Dragon Ball in a dimension called the Timespace Rift. After Tekka wakes Pinich up (the game gives Tekka the choice to wake Pinich up immediately or Tekka can prod Pinich several times to hear Pinich talk in his sleep) they decide to use flight to look around. Eventually they find West City and the Capsule Corporation. Going inside, they are met by Bulma who explains that they have been summoned to the Timespace Rift and assumes they are there to participate in the Timespace Tournament. After explaining the Timespace Tournament to Tekka and Pinich, the two realize that Shenron had granted their wish and both decide to enter the Tournament, though Pinich decides against teaming up with Tekka as he considers Tekka his rival. As a result, he leaves to train and find his own teammates. Eventually, he meets Bulma's husband, the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Vegeta ends up making Pinich his pupil to help the young Saiyan achieve his Super Saiyan form. Shortly after Tekka and his team (Pan, Kid Goku, Kid Trunks, and Goten) obtain the Spaceship (which Bulma had created from the abandoned Frieza's Spaceship) and travel to Area 3F of the Timespace Rift, they end up hitting something. They eventually find that they had literally crashed into Pinich. Tekka then must wake Pinich up again (if he chooses to prod him, Pinich will not wake up, forcing Tekka to humorously punch him awake). After waking up, Pinich wonders where his master Vegeta is and is surprised to see Tekka and his team, who apologize for hitting him with their ship. Tekka's team ask how Tekka and Pinich know each other and Tekka is given the option of saying Pinich is his friend or rival (Pinich will be pleased if Tekka states they are rivals). However a voice blames the collision on Pinich's carelessness. The voice is revealed to be none other than Vegeta, surprising Trunks, Goten, and Pan (Kid Goku and Tekka, having never met Vegeta, only react to Vegeta's sudden appearance and Pinich's reaction). Pinich apologizes to his master for his carelessness and introduces Tekka to him. Vegeta will tell him he needs to be more careful in the future so that he might become a Super Saiyan. After speaking with Tekka's Team, Vegeta and Pinich leave to continue training. Tekka and his team eventually arrive on Area 4F of the Timespace Rift, where Pilaf and his gang are seen summoning the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly, using the Dragon Balls. He goes berserk and starts attacking the other fighters in the area, including Tekka and co. They evade his rampaging for a while before bumping into Pinich once again, (this time without Vegeta), and inquire about what's going on. He is surprisingly nonchalant about the situation at hand, instead admiring Broly's massive ki, and even considering asking Broly to be his teammate. This changes however, when Pan mentions that Broly's rampaging is affecting the Timespace Rift, and by extension, the showdown between Tekka and Pinich. Pinich then confronts Broly and tells him to get lost, to which the latter responds by punching Pinich, sending him crash-landing into a canyon below. Tekka is urged to run from Broly while they still can, leaving him unconscious and in the care of a Saiyan named Paprika, and a Human named Wanta. Shortly after Tekka and his team defeat Legendary Great Ape Broly, Pan suggests that they go check on Pinich, with Trunks mentioning that a punch from Broly is quite devastating, and that Pinich may never wake up at all, greatly distressing Tekka. He is alive and well when they arrive, catching him forcing Wanta and Paprika to call him "Master", with him growing progressively more frustrated. Pan is appalled at his behavior, and suggests that they stop him, (Tekka can choose to either step in or keep watching). Tekka eventually sneaks up on Pinich from behind, (Tekka can choose to speak to him or prod him), and Pinich notices Tekka's party, realizing how foolish he must have looked. He then redeems himself by ordering Wanta and Paprika to call him by his name, saying that friends shouldn't call each other "Master". The two then do so, with Pinich saying that they are a team. Trunks mentions that Pinich will still need two more members to compete in the Tournament, to which Pinich vows to find two powerful allies to battle Tekka's team with, before taking off. He isn't seen again until Tekka and co. arrive at the Timespace Tournament Arena, where he is questioned about his ascension to Super Saiyan, to which he responded with a resounding no. Trunks and Goten then mention that they had been saving something for the Tournament, showing off their own Super Saiyan forms, much to Pinich's shock and disbelief. He is then questioned about his team's two vacancies, with Pinich saying that he found two amazing allies, revealing them to be Frieza and Cell, saying that they both said they only wanted to help him in the Tournament. Tekka and co. defeat the Ginyu Force in the preliminary round, moving onto the second round. After defeating the three weakest members of the opposing team, (Namekian Lugo, Offworlder Parl, and Alien Camarbo), Goku and Vegeta decide to take on Tekka and his team themselves. Vegeta proposes they do the Fusion Dance, and the two form Super Saiyan Gogeta, and his incredible power brings Tekka down to his knees. Pinich then shouts at Tekka from the sidelines, saying that his team won and is moving onto the semifinals. He reminds Tekka that the reason they even created this Tournament was for the two of them to finally have their showdown. His rage at seeing Tekka come all this way just to fail fills Pinich with rage, causing him to scream furiously and attain his Super Saiyan form for the first time. Tekka then summons his strength in order to stand up to Gogeta, and with a mighty surge of energy, unleashes an intense hidden power. He and his team then defeat Gogeta and are set to battle Pinich and his team in the semifinals. Tekka and co. then battle Pinich and co., and after a hard battle, Tekka's team manages to beat down Pinich's. Cell and Frieza then begin to urge Pinich into performing an Ultra Fusion, which Pinich hesitates to do. They start to taunt him, asking if he wants to disappoint Tekka. Pinich eventually succumbs to them both and claims that he will beat Tekka, performing an Ultra Fusion. The result is a unique combination of Cell, Pinich, and Frieza known as Ultra Pinich, with the two villains gloating over the new power they controlled together, completely overriding Pinich's influence, despite him being the one to initiate the Fusion. Ultra Pinich then flies above the stadium, charging what appears to be a dark Spirit Bomb, while Pinich desperately attempting to tell Tekka to run, to no avail. Goku arrives to help and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, though he is immediately, (and effortlessly), killed by Ultra Pinich, who then detonates the Timespace Rift, killing everyone inside, including Tekka and his party. Beerus and Whis then appear, unharmed, and Whis rewinds time to before the ball hit. Beerus then shows up and flicks it away, causing Ultra Pinich to panic. Beerus then grows angry and threatens to kill Ultra Pinich himself, and fires a Sphere of Destruction at him, only for it to be deflected by Goku. Ultra Pinich flees to Hell, with Goku and Vegeta telling Tekka and co. to go after him while the two Saiyans hold Beerus off. Tekka's eventually follows Pinich into Hell, with King Yemma telling them that he saw someone evil-looking pass by, and that he ruptured the barrier between Heaven and Hell, sending dead troublemakers running rampant. He also mentioned an unfathomable ki, with Trunks confirming that it is indeed Pinich. They follow him to the top of Hell, where he opens up a massive Timespace Hole, escaping into it. Tekka and co. try to reopen the hole and follow them, but don't have the power to do so. Upon having Ziku scanning the amount needed, the tiny mech blew out its sensors, heavily damaging it, and stating that the required energy is too massive for it to measure, again showcasing Ultra Pinich's power. After Tekka and co., (as an Ultra Fused warrior), appear in a new area of the Timespace Rift, (a demolished Kami's Lookout with fragments of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, dying planets, and meteorites being consumed by a massive black hole), Ultra Pinich fires the same attack he used to kill everyone, though Ultra Tekka has just enough power to negate the blast before the Fusion ends. Tekka and co. then battle Ultra Pinich, (along with a team of infinitely-respawning Cells and Friezas), and actually manage to do considerable damage to him, though Piccolo's DNA within Cell allowed him to return to his unharmed state. He then fires a Power Ball to transform into Ultra Great Ape Pinich, and attacks the team, (this time alone). Upon doing a fair amount of damage, the Great Ape from begins to take over through Pinich, who then starts to gain leverage against the two villains, shocking them both. Tekka and co. then go on to defeat the Great Ape and Ultra Pinich defuses, (with Wanta and Paprika being completely unharmed - strangely, they don't even appear when Ultra Pinich defuses, though they appear later.), and Pinich is sucked into the black hole with Cell and Frieza. Tekka flies in to save his best friend, and appears unconscious, with Pinich yelling his name to wake him up, (Tekka can choose to wake up immediately on his own, or be eventually punched awake by Pinich). Pinich then goes on to give a passionate speech about the rivalry between Tekka and himself, going over how every prior battle they had ended in a draw, time and time again. He then reveals that the reason he wanted to badly to win was so that Tekka could have a friend he could be proud of, showing a deep kinship with him. After a moment of silence, Pinich then grows angry at Cell and Frieza for interfering with his and Tekka's showdown at the Tournament Arena, claiming that no one, save for himself, is allowed to beat Tekka, and vice versa. He then decides to team up with Tekka for the first time, prompting Tekka to suggest that they perform an EX Fusion, (in retaliation to Cell and Frieza doing the same thing, creating Cellza, who vowed to kill them both). The resulting warrior then transforms into a "Half-Super Saiyan", and engage Cellza. The resulting clash takes place in the form of an untimed Zenkai Attack, with the Tekka-Pinch fusion not launching a final attack until their power increases to 3000%. They then unleash a True RA Pinich Punch on Cellza, (which instead of knocking them back, actually sends the fist through them similarly to Kid Goku when he killed Demon King Piccolo, vaporizing them with a huge explosion, similarly to Tekka's Energy Burst), and kills them. The two then defuse as they fall into the Timespace Hole, arriving back in the Tournament Arena. Pinich is surprised to have survived, and he asks Tekka who won, since they were a single being at the time. Power Pinich is Tekka's best friend and rival who becomes stronger thanks to Vegeta's training. In his base form, Pinich is a B-Rank fighter like his rival Tekka. However upon acquiring his Super Saiyan form, his rank goes up to A-Rank making him stronger than an unfused Tekka. Even if Tekka's a Saiyan who acquires the Super Saiyan Special Move they will still only be a B-Rank fighter thus Tekka must rely on EX-Fusion to increase their rank to A, S, or G-Rank. While Pinich is a decent fighter and can hold his own, he was unable to stop the rampaging Legendary Super Saiyan Broly who knocked him out. While Pinich was recovering, Tekka's Team manage to defeat the S-Rank boss Great Ape Broly which causes Pinich to recruit his caretakers Wanta and Paprika as well as seek out two more teammate in order to compete effectively against Tekka's Team in the Timespace Tournament. As a Saiyan Saiyan, Pinich's A-Rank puts his power on par will base form Vegeta (Vegeta Saga/DBS), Super Saiyan Vegeta, Future Trunks (Base/SSJ/SSJ3), Bardock (Base/SSJ), Cabba, Piccolo, Good Buu, Frost, Magetta, Botamo, Cooler, Meta-Cooler, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Super Janemba, Towa, Mira, Arale Norimaki, Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of Energy Wave. *'Galick Gun' - A Kamehameha-like energy wave originally used by his mentor Vegeta. Pinich's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Presumably learned from Vegeta. *'Super Galick Gun' - A full-powered version of the Galick Gun learned from Vegeta. A Special Move that is learned by Pinich as a starting move in base form and at Lv. 70 in Super Saiyan form. **'Hyper Galick Gun' - A variation of the Galick Gun that is even more powerful than the Super Galick Gun. A Special Move learned by Pinich at Lv. 70 in base form and as a starting move in Super Saiyan form. *'Full Power Charge' - A supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to instantly regain all of their ki. A Special Move that is learned by Pinich as a starting move in base form and at Lv. 70 in Super Saiyan form. **'Maximum Charge' - A supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to instantly regain all of their ki. A Special Move that is learned by Pinich at Lv. 80 in both base and Super Saiyan forms. *'Pinich Combo' - A strong combination of compact hits finished with a Saiyan Upward Kick. Pinich seems to have based this attack off of Mr. Satan's Hercule Combo, though Pinich uses his version with much greater effect. *'Rolling Attack Pinich Punch' - A strong rolling punch which seems to be based off of Mr. Satan's Rolling Hercule Punch, though Pinich uses his version with much greater effect. A Special Move learned by Pinich at Lv. 60 in base form and as a starting move in Super Saiyan form. *'True Rolling Attack Pinich Punch' - A stronger version of Pinich's Rolling Attack Pinich Punch which is used by Pinich and Tekka's EX-Fusion to defeat Celluza thus it is among Pinich's strongest trush techniques. Learned by Pinich at Lv. 100 in both base and Super Saiyan forms. *'Fighting Shout' - A Special Move that is learned by Pinich at Lv. 90 in both base and Super Saiyan forms. *'Battle Maniac' - Stat boosts with every attack. *'Hard Worker' - Gain more EXP. *'Pure Heart' - A person that is either pure good or pure evil, without any mixtures between the two, whatsoever. Nullifies the effects of Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. Pinich is a pure good Saiyan much like Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Forms Super Saiyan Late in the story, after becoming much stronger and having trained with Vegeta, Pinich is capable of becoming a Super Saiyan, awakened due to his anger at seeing Tekka being defeated by Gogeta before they could fight in the Timespace Tournament. Great Ape As Pinich is a Saiyan who possesses a tail, he is capable of transforming into a Great Ape when exposed to Blutz Waves produced by a full Moon, Power Ball, or Blutz Wave Generator. Despite being capable of transforming, he doesn't actually transform in Dragon Ball Fusions. Golden Great Ape As Pinich is a Super Saiyan who can transform into a Great Ape, he has the potential to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Though Pinich himself does not transform into one, his Ultra Fusion Ultra Pinich does in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusions Ultimate Ultra Fusion The strongest fused warrior, resulting from Frieza and Cell manipulating Pinich, Wanta, and Paprika into using Five-Way Fusion with them. Frieza and Cell are the ones who retains control of the Ultra Fusion and use it to kill Goku and destroy the Timespace Rift, however their plans are thwarted by Whis who rewinds time, and then Beerus, who reflects his attack away. Beerus' presence terrifies Ultra Pinich who flees to Area 6F freeing villains from Hell as that part of Other World is located there. Tekka's Team chase after him while Goku and Vegeta hold off the angry Beerus. King Yemma informs Tekka's Team about Ultra Pinich whom the chase after though Ultra Pinich flees through a massive time hole. With the help of Shenron and the power of the team's Ultra Fusion, they open the hole leading to Area 7F. Ultra Pinich then fights Tekka's team in both his Super Saiyan and Golden Great Ape forms, but is defeated. Freeing Pinich, Wanta, and Paprika from the fusion. Fusion with Tekka In order to combat Cellza in the final battle, Pinich and Tekka use EX-Fusion in order to fuse together. Super Saiyan After fusing with Tekka, Pinich is still able to transform into a Super Saiyan. Pinita The EX-Fusion of Pinich and Vegeta (Vegeta Saga). Voice Actor *Japanese: Naomi Shindō Trivia *Pinich's name is a pun on the word "spinach". Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gallery DBF10.JPG|Pinich as he appears in-game Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters with What-if transformations